Burning Embers Never Die
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: When you feel that burning feeling inside of you, a feeling that you know that you've never  felt before, that's true love. Of course, when Alice Rodriguez finds this love, she'll want to feel happy, but, of course, a demigod's life involves tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Embers Never Die: Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have a feeling you guys are going to love this story! Just so you know, I'm sampling a bit of love in this book. Of course, it will be no more than a kiss or two! Happy reading!**

Alice POV:

I was running. (I know, stupid way to start my life bio, right?) But, sadly, things only got worse from there.

Anyway, I was running. This scary monster was following me and no matter which sharp turns I took, I couldn't lose it. I had seen creepy things in my past, sure! Giant snakes, poisonous scorpions, even a gigantic dragon, but those beasts were attacking other people, and my motto is, stay out of fights that aren't yours.

Apparently, this one was mine, or so I thought.

I kept running, diving into alleys, running up deserted streets, even doing cool ninja moves to make myself feel more like a warrior than a runner.

Where is my family you may ask? Hopefully as far away from me as they can get. Don't get me wrong, I love my family! It's just that bad luck and monsters that I can't explain seem to appear everywhere I go. It's as if they are a bunch of misled moths and I am the only light within a hundred miles! It's insane!

Once I noticed this scary beast as the waiter when we were taking our order, I immediately ran out of the restaurant hoping to have the monster follow my and stay away from my family. I would never be able to live with myself if Reah, Agie, or Amy got hurt.

Now, back to the present, I'm running for my life! Yay! (Note the sarcasm.)

I came to a alley and barreled down it. Unfortunately, I realized it was a dead end only a millisecond after it was to late. I came to a stop, panting, and slowly turned around to see the scary dog bare its teeth at me.

I started to cower in fear but then realized something, I was NEVER afraid. NEVER. Fear is not in my book. So, instead of pressing my back against the wall and looking away like a good little victim, I stuck to my pride and stood strong in front of the beast and held my head up high.

Just then, a whirl of bronze flashed before my eyes and the devil dog exploded into dust, leaving in its place, a boy that seemed to be around 16. (Two years older than me, I'm 14.)

He had the most dreamy hazel eyes and close-croped blonde hair. He had a well muscled build. He was probably about six inches taller than me and looked as if he weighed about a half more than I did. I felt a not-so-familiar warmness crawl up my neck. I could tell I was blushing.

He smiled, showing his perfect, bleached white teeth. This made me feel light-headed, and after all that running, I had enough time just to figure out how tired I really was.

The boy's smile melted off his perfect face as he saw me stumble and lose my balance. He caught me as I fell, and then I blacked out, not knowing what my next move would be.

This was strange for me. I ALWAYS have a plan.

**Well, that's the it of chapter 1! Let me know about any problems or anything you think I can do better!**

**Oh! And also, those characters who've not been mentioned yet, they will be, and they all have BIG parts in this story! I'll update as soon as possible! R&R!**

**- brav ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Embers Never Die: Chapter 2

Alice POV: (still)

I woke up to a white ceiling. _Oh man. I wasn't in the hospital was I? _Just then, I noticed that I was on a cot and a golden goblet was placed on the bed-side table next to me. The boy I saw before that made my heart skip a beat entered the room and sped over to my cot.

He took the goblet and gave it to me.

"Drink." he ordered. I was parched, and even though I don't take orders from anyone but myself, I drank the beverage. It tasted like nothing I thought it would. The drink tasted like the macaroni and cheese that my step-mom would always make homemade for me when I was sick. I smiled at the memory as I finished it, and realized, I felt completely replenished. "Do you feel better now?" The boy inquired.

"Yes." I replied, feeling like I could jump over a million hurdles at the next track meet. He nodded in approval.

"Follow me." he ordered yet again, turning to leave.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." I exclaimed, "Don't I at least get a name first?" The boy smiled his breath-taking smile and replied,

"Scipio, Scipio Ferrari."

Scipio's POV:

"Scipio, Scipio Ferrari," I replied, "and your's may be?"

"Alice Rodriguez." the gorgeous girl in front of me replied.

"Nice name." I muttered as I walked out of the room. She followed.

"So..." she prompted, trying to start up a conversation, "Where are you taking me?" Her brown eyes looked into my eyes, as if searching for an answer.

"The Big House where Chiron and Mr. D will probably be waiting for us." I replied. She nodded, her thin, dirty blonde, hair bouncing up and down with her head. Man was she pretty. I think I may be in love! Yep. I said it. Love!

Alice's POV:

I kept asking him more and more questions as we made our way to the Big House. He answered most of them. In the end, I learned the crucial information, my mother is a greek god from ancient mythology. I was so excited! I was special! I wasn't just a loser with ADHD and dyslexia, I was a hero! I couldn't wait to try out all the amazing activities that this "training camp" had to offer, and Scip, my new nickname for Scipio, seemed surprised by my enthusiasm. I hope I was making a good impression on him.

After a long walk, we reached the Big House, and let me tell you, the **Big** House has its name for a reason. It was a four story farm house with a wrap around porch! It was painted a nice shade of baby blue with white trim.

Scip and I walked up the white, wooden steps to come face-to-face with a pudgy man with black, curly, hair and purple eyes and another man in a motorized wheelchair with a well kept beard and thinning brown hair.

"Well, well, well," the pudgy man said with little enthusiasm, "Look what the cat dragged in." Scip rolled his eyes at this comment, while I kept silent and didn't say a word, the obedient part of me taking over for now, which I, for one, was okay with. This guy seemed to be more powerful than he looked, and I didn't feel like having a bad first impression with this guy.

"Um... I'm Alice Rodriguez." I decided to say, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Whatever Ally Ronald." he replied, deeply absorbed into his cards. Wow. Not even close. Thankfully, a much more polite man turned around to face me.

"Welcome Miss. Rodriguez. We're all pleased to have a new camper. Well, except for the select few..." he mumbled, glaring at the pudgy guy, "Anyway, I am Chiron, camp activities director and this is Mr. D. By chance, would you happen to know who the greek gods are?"

"Yes Chiron, Scip told me that they were real and all that." I replied.

Chiron nodded. "Then I guess you'd know I'm a centaur?"

"Oh, yes!" i exclaimed, getting excited, "I love all those greek stories!"

"Alright then, Mr. Ferrari, please escort Alice to Cabin Eleven. She'll be staying there until her godly parent claims her." Scip nodded and urged me to follow down to the cabins.

When we got there, he led me to a cabin that had brown, chipping, paint and a caduceus on the door. Above the door, a metal 11 was nailed to the top. Apparently, out of the 25 cabins that were here at this camp, I got the most boring one. Scip opened the door and what I saw inside that cabin was something that would scar me for life. A mess! A mess so big that I would probably hyperventilate if it wasn't for Scip who pushed me out of my trance and into the room.

Two, twin-like brothers emerged from the sea of pillow fights, sleeping bags, and other belongings that were piled everywhere. They both had curly, brown, hair, sparkling, blue, eyes, and elfish features.

"Hello." they said at the exact same time.

"I'm Travis." said the shorter one,

"And I'm Connor." said the other one,

"Welcome to Cabin 11!" they finished together as if they rehearsed it.

"This is Alice." said Scipio as he greeted the to brothers, "she will be staying here."

"Regular, or undetermined?" asked Travis.

"Undetermined." he replied, and then turned to me. "Well, I have to get back to training." he said almost reluctantly which sent tingles down my spine, "Have fun with your new councilors!" and with that, he ran off in the direction that I would later learn to be the sword fighting arena. I turned back to the two, mischievous, twins, who were both smiling crookedly.

All of the sudden, I felt a little, _scared!_

**So... That's chapter 2! I made it as long as I could for you but my mom is threatening to take the computer away for a week if I don't finish my homework before the buzzer that's going to go off in about 5 minutes. I better rig it to go slower so I can get it done in the time-frame mama allotted me! I'll update as soon as possible! See ya!**

**- brav ;)**


	3. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys! I regret to inform you that work loads at school and parent problems have slowed me down to the point that I can't update. :(**

**I have decided to take a short break from fanfiction until school lets out. I promise you'll see an update on this story by June 21st. **

**I am very sorry yet again. **

**Until June, **

**- braveryx11 :(**


	4. Chapter 3

Burning Embers Never Die: Chapter 3

**My Gracious! That was a long break! But, don't threat everyone! I'm back just like I promised!**

Alice POV:

After the creepy encounter with my new councilors, I looked around for a place to put down may freshly stolen sleeping bag, toothbrush, hairbrush, and pillow. I looked around and found a spot on the floor. It was near a window which looked out over the lake. I walked over there and put my stuff down.

I then looked around to see those who were neighboring to me. next to me, there was a boy about the age 11 whose eyes were dark purple.

I also saw a girl who looked about 14, much older then the rest of the kids besides what I suspected to be the Hermes bunch. She lied on the bunk in front of me with one arm covering her face while the other lay limp, dangling off the side of the bed.

She appeared to have curly, chestnut, brown hair that went down a little further than her shoulders. The girl also had a peachy skin tone which made her seem warm and caring.

I decided that I'd rather start up conversation with her then the other kid so I reached up and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

She groaned, and slowly removed her arm away and looked down to reveal a soft, amber color. "Um, hi." I started lamely.

"Salutations." she replied.

"I'm Alice Rodriguez. Who are you?"

"Holly, Holly Sullivan."

I loved getting to know Holly. She was a nice, sweet person. Apparently, her godly parent wasn't following the oath. She helped me out by telling me about all the different things I could and could not do here at this camp. Holly also pointed out who to avoid in order not to get killed or severely injured.

Holly told me all about herself and how she came to camp. Apparently, she was seven when she first came to camp. She ran away from home because her step-mother and step-son didn't treat her fairly and blamed her for all the bad things that happened to the family. Soon, her father started to believe them, and it all went downhill from there. Just as I was about to ask her another question, a conch horn blew. Everybody started lining up in the cabin in single file. I looked to Holly for guidance.

"Come on." she said smiling, "It's dinner time!"

**Soooooooooooo, what did you think. Oh, and BTW: LarkThatSingsAtDawn, YOU'RE WELCOME! hope you liked it! Please, R&R!**

**-brave :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Burning Embers Never Die: Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

Scipio POV:

Percy and I walked up the hill from our cabin to the dining pavilion. Once there, we got our food, made a sacrifice to the gods, and sat down at our table. Once seated, I looked around and spotted Alice seated at the Hermes table sitting next to anther girl who was at lest six inches shorter than her, yet looked older.

Anyway, back to Alice.

Alice was sitting and talking with her new friend and laughing.

_Man she's pretty. _He thought dreamily as he stared at her. After a few moments, Alice turned around and saw him staring at her. She smiled and waved shyly at him and then turned back around in her seat to resume talking to her friend. I believe I started drooling. I only woke up from my stupor when Percy, my half-brother started viciously shaking me.

"Dude!...Dude!...DUDE!" Percy yelled in my ear.

"Whoa!" I shook my head, "What?" Once Percy got me out of my trance, he took one look at me, and then cracked a smile. "What?" I asked as his small smile grew into a full blown grin.

"Man, what is it?" I persisted, getting annoyed.

"Dude, you're in love!"

Alice POV:

After dinner and me sneaking peeks of Scipio at his table, Holly and I made our way to the campfire singalong. We sat down with the Hermes cabin in their secluded area at the amphitheater.

We sang about ten to fifteen songs that were all led by the Apollo cabin. Everyone roasted marshmallows and made smores. **(Sorry! I have no idea how to spell smores! If you know, please let me know!) **

I was having a wonderful time! I was about bite into my third smore when everyone around me gasped and a silvery glow illuminated the whole area. I looked up and saw a silver owl hovering about a foot above my head.

"Um... Holly," I inquired, "What's happening?"

"You're... You're being claimed." Holly explained in a somewhat hesitant and broken voice. After saying those words, she got up and knelt in front of her. All the other people followed her example, and pretty soon, the entire camp was bowing down before me.

"All hail Alice Rodriguez," Chiron proclaimed as he also knelt before her, folding his back horse legs carefully beneath him, "Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy."

**That's it for chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Oh, btw, who loves smores? I love them so much! I could eat them all day! They're sooooo delicious!**

**-brave ^_^**


End file.
